


All's Fair...

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Eggs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Jay may have been defeated in last year’s Egg Hunt, but this year wouldn’t yield the same results.





	All's Fair...

Jay may have been defeated in last year’s Egg Hunt, but this year wouldn’t yield the same results. After all, she’d already gathered nine eggs. She spotted another and started to jog towards it. Abigail emerged from the bushes, having also seen it. Upon seeing each other, they dove for the egg. Their hands closed around the egg simultaneously and Jay found herself staring into Abigail’s eyes. Without waiting to evaluate whether it was good idea or not, Jay leant forward and kissed Abigail on the lips. Surprised, Abigail released her grip on the egg, allowing Jay to dart away. 


End file.
